Marie
'''"I just can't trust slimy scum." '~ Marie, Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3'' Marie is one of the Squid Sisters alongside with her cousin (ironically) Callie and was one of the major antagonists of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 up until Episode 20, where she then became a tragic hero onwards. After the events of the Great Turf War, unlike Callie, Marie chose to not forgive DJ Octavio and the Octarians for what they did, since she can't bring herself to trust them, even if he was forgiven by everyone. Marie acts more villainous than Callie, and during TSFI Season 3, she manipulated countless contestants in order for her to achieve her goals of winning, but it's all so she can get herself eliminated that way so she can at least give Callie a chance, since she was supposed to be on the show and not Marie. In Super Plush PacMan, she and Callie were assigned by Betrayus to tire out PacMan with a numerous amount of requests. It was at this point when they planned to hypnotize him with their dancing so he'll be subdued as an admiral adversary. Of course, it wasn't until DJ Octavio showed up, and alongside with PacMan, they battled the Squid Sisters. Afterwards, Callie and Marie were arrested after they were defeated. Background In Marie's perspective of the Great Turf War, Inklings and Octarians fought for power over weapons for survival of the fittest. The Octarians reigned supreme, and left Inklings in the dust to die, but eventually the Inklings became victorious, locking DJ Octavio in a snowglobe. Marie and Callie became the dominatrix of Inkopolis, but only for Marie to have all the fame, which could explain her attitude a bit. But as of recent she's starting to feel guilty, especially when she and Callie separated... Appearance Compared to Callie, Marie has a more feminine looking appearance. Her tentacles are white with a green tinge at the ends. They are short, the top tied in a large bow on the back of her head. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils that appear similar to a plus. Her ears are narrower and longer than Woomy. She also has milk-white earrings. Her outfit, is a dress and it is black covered in sequins. On the front are three light green marks. With this outfit, she wears green tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory. Marie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a light green hat appearing similar to an ice cream cup on her head, and has a lone freckle on her right cheek. Personality Marie appears as cynical, lazy, and the more calm of the Squid Sisters. Despite her non-excitable and sarcastic nature, she's known to be quite malicious and diabolical with her planning, manipulating anyone for her own purposes. It's also known she's an expert on doing impressions and dislikes over-thrilling activities, but she does like the danger in anything. Sometimes there are times when she even doesn't want to be evil herself, but rather look for something else, like love. As a Contestant on Stuffed Fluffed Marie appears as an antagonist on the show, occasionally manipulating other contestants such as Marionette to get her even further in the game. Only a few noticed her true intentions (Meta Knight, Phantom Striker, Koffing etc.). However, what no one knows except for the hosts is that her cousin Callie was supposed to be in the game and not Marie. Since the producers liked Marie more, they let her into it. After Marionette reveals his true colors to Marie, she reveals she only wants to win it since it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. But as of now, Marie is starting to regret ever coming in to the game only because of not only her decisions, but Callie originally going to be in the game but it never happened. Marie may have her soft moments, but one way or another she can be sarcastic. Marie later became more of a tragic hero, revealing that she did not intend on being evil. Rather, she was trying to get herself eliminated as quickly as she possibly could. It did not work, so Marie ended up staying. Marie's Soft Side As shown in the Valentines Day special "My Lethal Deadly Valentine", Marie doesn't always cause trouble wherever she may go, but rather find something to freshen herself up. She does have concern for anyone who got hurt like when Wario got hurt by Tingle's explosion on his motorcycle, even if there are certain individuals that she won't show any mercy to. Truth is, she never wanted to hurt anybody, she just wanted someone else to have a chance. Episode Appearances *Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? *Every episode of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 *My Lethal Deadly Valentine *Super Plush Mario: Stuck in the Pipe *Super Plush PacMan: Zap To It! *The Legend of Monstro: The Marie Mission Quotes "Aw, poor baby, it looks like your popularity just... died out." You. KNOCKED OUT MY COUSIN. No one, AND I MEAN NO ONE KNOCKS OUT MY COUSIN EXCEPT. ME!!" "FEAR THE MADNESS OF MARIE!" "If I can uncover the dirt on Mew, he'll definitely lose his job- or worse~ Heheheheh... the million has a greater chance of being with me!" "There'll be more where that came from, if you vote for me~" "Sometimes I wonder to myself: Was it worth it to get others out of the game? Is it worth it manipulating people? Is it worth it playing the game? Did I make Callie mad?" "What am I even doing in the game? I should probably get myself out that way I can be with Callie again, but... where is she?" "A part of me says that I should be a valley girl and go shopping. But the other part of me says: 'No. Don't do it. It's not worth it.' And for once, I'm gonna agree with that side." "Aw come on, haven't I suffered enough?" "Sorry Monstro, I hate to do this but, they put a bounty over your head! Mew and Mewtwo... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!" "Would you excuse me? I've got to do a confessional..." Gallery Marie.png Marie boss card.png Marie lament.png|Marie lamenting about her cousin in TSFI Season 3 Episode 22 Marie custom plush.png|Marie's custom plush as she debuts in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Trivia *She has two plushes of herself in the show, one that made its appearance so far in TSFI, and one that made its debut in Super Plush PacMan. *While she has reformed in later episodes like in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, she is still a villain alongside with Callie in Super Plush PacMan. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Female Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Main Antagonists Category:Water Elementals Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Splatoon Category:Antivillains Category:Musical Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Team Registeel Category:Clockwork Soldiers Category:Redeemed Villains